Time in the Hospital
by Pikatwig
Summary: (Set after Rainbow Rocks but before Friendship Games). One ordinary day for Sunset Shimmer ends up becoming a near death expierence. Now, while she recovers in the hospital, she begins to write in a journal. How will she handle this time? How will she handle being in the hospital? What other surprises does fate have in mind for her? Find out.


Pikatwig: *walks in happily*

Kamen Rider Ghost: Oi, what's got him so happy?

Kamen Rider Drive: Dunno…

Fluttershy: Um… I might have an idea. *walks over with Sunrise* Well…

Drive: So you found a way to shatter that barrier? ...even a weapon used by a kami-sama hardly left a dent in it… how'd you pull that off?

Fluttershy: We didn't. Someone came back and let her out.

Ghost: Oh, that's cool.

Sunrise: I missed you… *cuddles with her second mother*

KKD: *walks in* It's always nice to have children reunited with their parents. *sees the Riders* Hey Shinnosuke. Who's this?

Ghost: Ore wa Kamen Rider Ghost.

KKD: I know the armor, but I'm asking who's underneath.

Ghost: Oh. *takes out Ore Eyecon and drops henshin.*

 **=OYASUMI!=**

KKD: 0-0

Takeru: Ore wa Tenkuji Takeru.

KKD: *rubs eyes before looking back at Takeru* ...Oh. Right. Sorry, I… thought you were someone else for a second. Anyway, where's Pika?

Takeru: Over there. *points to where Pikatwig is*

Yurusen: Oi Takeru! What are you doing here? We need to go Eyecon hunting!

Takeru: Hai hai hai… *walks off on his personal motorcycle and upon turning into Ghost, it transforms into his Rider Machine*

KKD: ...Okay? *turns to Pika and whistles him over*

Pikatwig: ...Pikmin reference?

KKD: Unintentional… though appropriate considering Chuggaaconroy…

Pikatwig: True true. Anyhow… new story! First time we've typed something in months.

Sunset: That's great. And I'm the lead of this story here.

Pikatwig: True there.

KKD: Yea, sorry about the overextended hiatus. Just hope this doesn't get any of my own stories deleted like it did my first account.

Pikatwig: *nods in fake understanding* Moving on with the new story… disclaimers and stuff.

KKD: Right.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own anything used here including MLP; they belong to their respective owners such as Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc.

* * *

Sunset looked to her school notebooks, sighing a bit as she looked at the amount of homework she had to do. It was… overwhelming, to say the least. Sunset looked off over at Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow talking to their little sisters, and saw that they were laughing and having fun. She envied them just a little… they were so innocent and carefree, and they didn't need to worry about all of the hard homework they had. At the moment, Pinkie was off at work and training a new employee, while Fluttershy was working at the vet, Rarity was about to head for work, while Applejack and Dash would be doing some training for some game…

Sunset herself? She had nothing to do with her time as the weekend was pretty much all schoolwork and no play. She twirled a lock of her hair in thought the homework itself was easy, but she figured it was boring and too easy compared to magic…

Time had slipped away from the redhead, as she saw it was now sunset, and she began her way back to the apartment she lived in. Sunset walked past the portal to Equestria, but she stopped and looked at it for a moment, sighing at the fact that Twilight had not written back to her for a while now. When she asked about what she had been up to lately, no response. She just figured things got a bit busy for her over in Equestria, but she was getting worried and a bit homesick. She looked to the most recent entry in the journal that she wrote.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Twilight-_

 _I recently began to have strange dreams. I cannot recall exactly what they all were about, but my most recent one seemed to have us… fighting. It looked like we were both magically charged or something, only you were charged with some evil magic, reminding me of when you showed me the light, only inversed._

 _Do you think it could mean something?_

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Sunset looked at the entry again, the nightmare still having riddled her mind with questions, why did she have it? Did it mean something? ...could she have been dreaming of events to come?

"Nonsense," she told herself, "It's not like Twilight would turn evil or something…"

She continued her walk home as the sun continued to set, making it a bit darker for her to see anything. Not mention, her black jacket would make it harder for people to see her, so the took out her phone to turn on the flashlight, however her phone was out of power, making it harder for her to see anything. Suddenly, she saw the light change and allowed her to go forward. Sunset slowly walked forward when suddenly…

* * *

Police sirens soon filled the air as emergency vehicles rushed to the scene, finding a red sports car on the side of the road and a girl injured and on the ground, unconscious.

Fluttershy saw something was happening and headed out of the pet store she worked at, trying to figure out what was happening. When she got closer, she gasped in horror at seeing Sunset's unconscious body. Fluttershy was about to run over to check on her friend, however, police taping blocked her from getting closer, leaving her greatly concerned for her friend as she saw the medics pick up her body and quickly called her friends.

* * *

The group waited in the hospital for any news about Sunset, all of them worried about her after the incident. None of them were sure what to do or say, so they stayed quiet. Well, mostly, Dash was kinda tapping her foot a bit, but was shushed by Applejack giving her an annoyed look. The others just waited patiently…

It was about an hour before Nurse Redheart came out, making the five look at her with looks of worry.

"How is she doc?" Applejack inquired.

"She's still out cold, but we can assure you she just needs time to rest. However, her right arm and both of her legs are broken, so she will need to have an extended stay here until they heal," Redheart informed.

The group nodded, all of them understanding the situation while Fluttershy looked down at the ground for a moment. Redheart was about to say something, but Dash gave a motion for her to not say anything and leave it to her. Redheart just nodded and walked off, with Dash motioning for their friends to move out of earshot, which they all did, leaving her with Fluttershy.

"...you okay?" Dash asked.

"I… I… I'm… scared for her," Fluttershy stated, hardly above a whisper.

"I know… you're big sis is here," Dash smiled as she pulled Fluttershy into a hug, allowing Fluttershy to hug her and cry, "She'll be alright. She's just injured and she'll recover,"

The pinkette was silent, nodding a bit as she was petted a bit by her sister, slowly calming down and rubbing her tears away.

"...do you… think… I have a chance with her?" Fluttershy asked.

"...I think so…" Dash smiled as she looked at her, "Maybe you should get her a gift for when she wakes up."

Fluttershy just nodded after wiping her tears as she looked at Sunset's bag, which was left with her due to it having been flung around where she was when Sunset was brought to the hospital.

* * *

Pikatwig: That was certainly a start.

KKD: Yea… honestly didn't expect that to happen to Sunset, especially after I just had her reunited with her daughter.

Pikatwig: Yea… as a comment, this story will be filled with some surprises, just saying. So… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: I gotta say, it was a bit of a shocker, but it was an ok start. Let's just hope it stays good throughout.

Pikatwig: And if you know Friendship Games, you'll know Sunset's dream is… certain events, but that is all I'll say. Anyway… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… that's a toughie. I can't really name one in particular.

Pikatwig: Same here. Regardless… I'm glad to have you back to type something buddy.

KKD: Glad I could actually get back in some degree.

Pikatwig: Cool. And now, we end this off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
